Nadia did 48 jumping jacks in the evening. Luis did 31 jumping jacks at night. How many more jumping jacks did Nadia do than Luis?
Find the difference between Nadia's jumping jacks and Luis's jumping jacks. The difference is $48 - 31$ jumping jacks. $48 - 31 = 17$.